


Patton Finds A Pet

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, And wants to keep them as pets, Cute, Logan and Roman are parents, Patton brings home animals, Patton is six, Virgil is a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman and Logan are a couple with two little boys Virgil and Patton. Patton loves to find and bring home wild animals with the intention of making them into his pets.





	Patton Finds A Pet

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I have hit 50 - the big FIVE O - fanfiction stories, wow.

“Hi honey.” called out Roman as he walked into the kitchen and embracing his husband in a hug.

“Hi sweetheart, how was work?” asked Logan giving Roman a peck on the cheek.

“Good. And how was your day with our two special little guys?” asked Roman as he reached out and ruffled Virgil his youngest son's hair as he sat in his high chair.

“Oh it was good… really good.” said Logan smiling sweetly at Roman before letting his face drop into his usual serious expression, “Now go upstairs and deal with your son and what he’s smuggled into the house today.”

Roman groaned.

“How come he’s always _my_ son when he’s causing trouble, huh?”

“Because it was _your_ sperm we used with the donated eggs to make him.”

“So you’re saying it will be _your_ fault when Virgil here does something wrong hmm?”

“Virgil is nowhere near as mischievous as Patton.”

“That’s not fair – you can’t compare a two-year-old to a six-year-old!”

“When Patton was Virgil’s age we had already had to three trips to the emergency room.”

“…”

“Now go upstairs and break it to him that he can’t keep what he’s brought home as a pet, I’m tired of being the bad guy and having to release all these animals back into the wild. Honestly, I would never had let us move to this house with its “gorgeous backyard that backs onto the nature reserve” if I had known Patton would be bringing a new creature home every other day!”

“Alright fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Um Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“What _did_ he bring home today?”

“Go and see for yourself.”

“… Logan – you have to give me some warning about wha-”

“Did _I_ get any warning that time he brought the _snake_ home? No! I go to straighten out his bed covers and get the fright of my life because he’s decided that it needed to be tucked in for a nap. You promised after that incident that you made it clear to him that he wasn’t to bring anything else in the house – so no, you don’t get any warning!”

“…yes dear.”

Roman headed upstairs wondering what his little boy Patton had brought home as a pet this time. He swallowed nervously – okay relax, he thought, it can’t be anything that could hurt him, or Logan wouldn’t have left him alone with it, so it can’t be another snake or spider – oh please don’t let it be another raccoon. Another bird maybe? It probably wasn’t more grass hoppers or worms or snails. A mouse or a rat maybe – what else could Patton have lured from the nature reserve?

Roman came to his son’s room and knocked on the door and then slowly opened it and looked inside.

“Daddy! Look Bam Bam – it’s daddy. Daddy’s home from work!” cried Patton pointing at his father.

Roman felt his heart squeeze as he looked at what Patton had brought home.

Oh no – this was too much.

“Daddy this is Bam Bam. We are reading stories together.” explained Patton, as he patted Bam Bam gently who was sitting on his lap, an open story book was laying on the floor in front of them.

Oh this is just too much, this is just too cute, thought Roman.

“I found him Daddy, in the trees at the end of the yard. He’s a forest puppy!”

The baby deer looked at Roman, it didn’t seem to mind in the slightest being referred to as a forest puppy.

“His name is Bam Bam short for Bambi because it’s easier for Virgil to say. I am going to walk him every day and feed him every day and -and … Daddy can I keep him please?”

* * *

 

Logan looked up as Roman came back into the kitchen.

Roman sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“So …  just _hypothetically_ – how long do you think it would take for that deer to outgrow a dog house?”


End file.
